


Lucky Me

by panna_acida



Series: WinterIron Drabble Collection [9]
Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 10:41:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20208406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panna_acida/pseuds/panna_acida
Summary: Bucky tilted Tony’s chin up to get a better look at his bruised face and the evidence of the fight. Examining every scratch, every bruise, every little drop of blood on his lover face. Every single one.





	Lucky Me

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this instead of writing another fic I'm working on, also as usual no beta, we die like fish here (not breathing).
> 
> Comment and kudos are really loved. ♥

Bucky tilted Tony’s chin up to get a better look at his bruised face and the evidence of the fight. Examining every scratch, every bruise, every little drop of blood on his lover face. Every single one.

Bucky moved delicately his thumbs over Tony’s face, trying to brush away the streak of blood by Tony’s mouth, making him hiss in pain and the blood smear over his cheeks, but Bucky continued his examination without muttering a single words, always so gentle. After a brief pause from Bucky gentle finger mapping his face, Tony’s heart skipped a beat knowing what was going to happen, knowing full well the look in Bucky’s eyes.

Bucky looked him dead in the eyes. Voice quiet and tense, with anger barely restrained.

“Who did this to you?”

Tony just gently moved his hand to cover Bucky’s one near his mouth, shaking his head.

“It’s ok” Tony started, just to be shushed with a thumbs on his lips.

“Who did this to you?” Bucky repeated again not missing a beat, and actually trying to restrain his boiling anger from exploding in front of his lover. Because he could see in the way Tony moved, in the way his right hand shaked, that the bruises he actually saw on the surface where only the tip of the iceberg, that Tony was hurting more than he could see and… shaking his head and taking a deep breath to calm his raging heart, Bucky fixed his eyes again on Tony. “Let’s go to the infirmary” Announced, turning around and keeping Tony hand in his afraid of letting him go.

At that Tony just let out a breath he didn’t knew he was holding and relaxed a bit.

“Oh” Bucky said hearing Tony relaxing behind him, and slowing down like a heavy weight was lifted from his shoulder. “Now I’m taking care of you, then I’m going to beat some asses.” Ended in a more hushed, and dark tone.

“Bucky please don’t” Tony tried to calm his lover, tugging a little his hand, batting his eyelashes and pouting… without any result.

“Bucky yes.” Bucky answered back with a big grin forming on his lips, just thinking of different way of torture, different way of making the bastard suffer. Because even if Tony didn’t tell him the name of the culprit, he had his way to found out who did that, and in that case revenge would be even more sweet after a hunt.

“Bucky please stop” Bucky heard Tony exasperated words, like he was trying to talk to a kid. 

“Never doll, never.” Because no one touched what was his, no one hurt his sun, no one. “They know the rules, they touch you, they hurt you, they die. Simple.” With that bucky ended his little talk, squeezed gently Tony’s hand and started to move again toward the infirmary, ignoring Tony mumbling about being with a damn overprotective boyfriend, that actually was a feared mafia boss.

“Lucky me” Tony mumbled a little louder, with fondness in his tone.

_Lucky me_, thought Bucky smiling.


End file.
